Falling Away
by AnisaLee
Summary: An accident changes Kurt and Blaine's lives forever.  What happens when someone's left hanging while the other is barely hanging on?
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight poured in through the window, almost framing the bed in a haze of gold. A breeze passed through the window, gently blowing the curtains apart and settling against cooling skin. It was the point in the season when fall was over, but winter hadn't quite claimed the air.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned, sleep creeping up on him as he nuzzled his head against Blaine's chest.

A chuckle escaped Blaine's throat, "Did I tire you out?"

"Shuddup," Kurt murmured, "It was perfect."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt turned his head upwards, so he could see Blaine's face, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled, this time going in for a real kiss.

"Was it everything you wanted it to be?" Kurt's hand raised up to stroke Blaine's cheek.

Blaine nodded, covering the pale hand with his own, "It was even better."

They shared a soft smile and a chaste kiss before Kurt settled against Blaine's chest once again. Neither one really hadn't planned on having sex that day. McKinley had a half day and they had decided to go back to Blaine's house and watch a movie. It had been a while since they had any real alone time without anyone home. Usually Blaine's parents or Kurt's would come through depending on which house they were at, thus spoiling any thoughts of doing things that were more than chaste.

So, one thing led to another and before they knew it they were on Blaine's bed, shirtless with pants quickly following. There was a silent understanding that they shared in the form of a look. _I'm ready_. They were going to take the next step.

Out of nowhere, Blaine had produced a bottle of lube and a condom. Blaine hadn't told Kurt that he had the items store away when they had finally decided it was _time_. He didn't want Kurt to feel pressured to do something when he himself didn't know whether or not he himself was ready.

They hadn't talked about positions, but it seemed natural for Blaine to settle in between Kurt's legs. It had hurt at first. Blaine tried to be as gentle as possible, as he slowly pushed inside his boyfriend. He apologized every few seconds, stopping whenever Kurt winced. Loving kisses and tender touches were shared that both soothed and aroused.

Soon, the pain had fallen away leaving a feeling that wasn't quite stars behind the eyes bliss. And after a few minutes of Blaine thrusting shallowly, pleasure started to build and Kurt began to push back against his boyfriend.

When it ended, it wasn't a firework display like Blaine had always imagined, but more of a feeling of total and utter relaxation and love. So much love for the boy who shared his bed.

Unfortunately, their perfect little world of quiet and comfort was shattered when Kurt's phone buzzed.

"I have to get that. It could be my dad," Kurt smiled apologetically, grabbing his messenger bag off the floor and rifling through until he produced his iPhone.

"Yes Finn," Kurt answered, resuming his position on Blaine's chest. A few seconds later his face contorted into a look Blaine couldn't read, "Okay. Fine. I'm on my way."

Blaine groaned as Kurt rolled off of him. His arms immediately going out to grasp onto the taller boy. A pitiful whine escaped the back of his throat when Kurt moved a little too quickly.

"I'm sorry," Kurt muttered, picking up his discarded shirt.

Blaine reached out and grasped Kurt's wrist, "Don't go."

"I have to," Kurt laughed and leaned down to kiss Blaine's swollen lips.

"Stay," Blaine commanded. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and attempted to deepen the kiss.

Kurt snorted, "Blaine, I have to go. Some problem with Finn's car and I have to go pick him up."

"Why can't Burt or Carole get him?"

"Dad's backed up at the garage and Carole's in the middle of a shift," Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded his acquiescence, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. It's fine," Kurt promised.

"Fine," Blaine mocked annoyance before getting off the bed and watching Kurt dress quickly.

Kurt pecked him on the cheek, "I don't want to go. Stop pouting."

"I am not pouting," Blaine stuck his lower lip out only to have it kissed softly, "I love you."

"Love you too," Kurt smiled.

"Come back when you're done?" Blaine asked.

Kurt chuckled, "So you're saying you're going to bail on your man sleep-over with Wes and David for me?"

"It's just Wes and David," Blaine shrugged.

"And you've been looking forward to Wes coming back to town and hanging out with those guys. Go. Have fun. I'll call you later," Kurt pressed one last chaste kiss to Blaine's lips and disappeared out the door.

{*****}*****{*****}

Kurt cursed his luck and Finn's timing as he sped down the highway. Somehow his step-brother had gotten a flat tire and didn't have a spare. Actually, correction, he had a spare, but took it out of his car to make room for his football gear – which made absolutely no sense to Kurt. How the hell was a tire that was built into the floor of a trunk taking up too much space? Plus, Burt had given Finn the same lecture he had given Kurt when he started driving, about car maintenance and safety. Finn knew better.

His phone buzzed in his bag and he was just going to ignore it. Normally he would've ignored it. Then again, he figured, it might be Finn saying he fixed the tire himself and that Kurt didn't have to get him anymore. Not likely, but a boy could dream. Doing his best to keep his eyes on the road, he leaned his hand over and shuffled through his messenger bag, trying to fish out his phone.

Finally his figures brushed against it and he pulled it out. Quickly he glanced at the screen. _Miss you already!_ A text from Blaine. Kurt couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face and dropped the phone onto the passenger seat.

The day had been absolutely perfect, and Kurt had felt a natural high coursing through his veins. He and Blaine had made love – actually made love. It was the most surreal thought and at any time he expected to wake up from this haze and understand it was all a dream.

He realized for the first time in a long time that he was truly and genuinely happy. Happier than he'd been in a long time. His father was healthy, Finn and he had a good brother relationship, he and Carole had been getting closer, and of course there was Blaine. Blaine who loved him. Blaine who was his boyfriend. No, not just boyfriend – lover. Blaine had become his lover that afternoon. He, Kurt Hummel, had a lover. That word sounded so very theatrical. He loved the drama of the word _lover_. It always ignited feelings of passion, love and excitement. Kind of like Angel and Tom Collins without the AIDS or death.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see the blue SUV barreling towards him. He didn't notice that when he reached the intersection, that the driver forgot that red meant stop. He didn't realize what was happening until a crunch and a bang like a bomb had gone off rung out through his Navigator and everything went black.

{*****}*****{*****}

Burt wiped the sweat from his brow and did one last check of the engine he had been working on. This was probably one of his favorite parts of the job. He'd get a car in where the owner had no idea what was wrong with it, only that it didn't work right and he'd have to figure out the problem. It was a like a game to him.

He paused and looked around his shop. They had been able to expand from a space that would only hold two cars at a time to this large space.

He glanced over at the rack next to the door to his office. Kurt and Finn's coveralls hung from two of the hooks. Kurt's was neatly put up while it looked like Finn had just haphazardly tossed it in that general area as he was leaving. It made him proud to see both, yes both, his sons pitched in to help. Finn especially had taken a liking to fixing cars and usually spent a couple nights a week and on Sundays under a hood.

His phone vibrated in his coveralls, and he swiped his hands against the rag he was using and plucked it out of his pocket. _Kurt_.

"Hey, you get Finn squared away?"

There was a pause.

"Kurt?" Burt frowned to himself.

"Hello, is this Mr. Hummel?"

Burt's frown deepened, "Yes. Who is this and why do you have my son's phone?"

"Mr. Hummel, I'm calling from Lima Memorial Hospital. Your son, Kurt, was brought in a short while ago," The voice sounded professional.

Every muscle in Burt's body froze, "Is he okay?"

"Sir, a doctor will discuss it with you when you arrive. Do you need us to get you a ride?"

"N-no," Burt was already heading towards the shops entrance, "I'll be right there."

"Everything okay boss?" Carl called from the reception area.

"I need to go. Take over," Burt ordered and ran to his truck.

{*****}*****{*****}

Blaine couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he sat across from Wes and David. Wes was on break from Georgetown and David had driven down from Ohio State University. They tried to get together on a monthly basis if they could. These guys were the first friends he had at Dalton and they were the closest friends he'd ever had.

"So?" David asked, "How are things with you and Kurt?"

"Fine," Blaine stated coyly.

"And there haven't been any problems with you guys dating with the administration or anything?" Wes asked remembering when the school year first started. Kurt had been waitlisted at NYADA and accepted as a student for the fall 2013 class, meaning that he would have to stick around Lima for a year. Blaine had been secretly elated that he and his boyfriend would be starting their _take New York by storm_ plan together. However, Kurt needed something to preoccupy his time with. So, Mr. Schuester had offered him the job of assistant director for New Directions and McKinley's school musical. They were both worried that with Kurt being a staff member and Blaine still a student, someone in administration would cause waves.

"No," Blaine shook his head, "Half the time I don't think the administration even realizes Kurt's not a student any more. No one really pays attention at that school. Tina got slushied the other day right in front of Mrs. Arnett, a freshmen English teacher, and the woman acted like it was the most normal thing in the world."

David rolled his eyes, "That's terrible."

"It's McKinley," Blaine shrugged, "Anyways, how are you guys? David you said something about a girl you met on campus?"

"Ah, ah Anderson," David shook his head, "I know things between you and Kurt aren't just fine. You walked in with a goofy Blaine Anderson smile."

Blaine blushed, "What's a goofy Blaine Anderson smile."

"You know, you get this stupid look on your face and you smile," David chuckled.

"Nuh," Blaine cursed his lack of verbal skills at that moment.

"Something happened," Wes pointed at his friend in excitement, "Spill to your best friends."

"Guys," Blaine's blush turned crimson.

Wes' eyes grew big, "Oh. You two…you two had sex!"

Blaine slouched down in his seat, "Thanks Wes. Say it louder, I don't think the people in Westerville heard you."

"You did!" David smiled, "Good for you."

"When?" Wes pried, "Details?"

Blaine chuckled, "Why are you so interested in my sex life? You're both straight."

"Doesn't mean we're not curious and since when do you have a sex life and not tell us? Our wittle Bwainey is growing up," David pretended to wipe his eyes and clutched at Wes' arm.

"I'm not saying a word," Blaine ducked his head, pulling out his phone to give his hands something to do. It was good timing as his phone screen lit up. Connecting the call, Blaine turned away from his friends, "Hey Finn."

Finn hesitated.

"Finn?" Blaine asked, "Did Kurt fix your tire?"

"Blaine," Finn's voice was soft and Blaine had to strain to hear him.

"Finn?" Blaine covered his free ear with his other hand, "What's going on?"

He could hear Finn take a shuddering breath, "You need t-to get to Lima Memorial."

"What?"

"Kurt…he's been in an accident and I don't…just get here."

The line went dead.

"What happened?" "Blaine?" Came simultaneous voices of concern.

"I –" Blaine paused, his hands starting to shake, "I need to get to Lima Memorial Hospital," He fumbled to pick up his discarded keys from the table.

Wes and David shared a look, "We'll drive you. You can't drive like that."

Without a word, Blaine followed the two out to Wes' car and automatically slid into the backseat and buckled his belt. All the while a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me warn you that this story is going to be dramatic, angsty, intense, but there will be romance, love and fluff too. I love my Klaine :D And this is the plot bunny that would not go away. I've gotten several future parts written.

So, please review and let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

It had been hours. Or had it been days? Blaine didn't know. All he knew was he was sitting in a waiting room with Burt, Finn and Carole. David was at his side quietly texting with Wes who had gone down to the hospital cafeteria to get coffee and some various foods for the family.

He looked across the room to Finn, who was wrapped up in Carole's arms making him look more like he was eight instead of eighteen. Burt was sitting next to Carole with his head bent. Blaine wasn't sure if the man was praying or just trying to keep his emotions in check.

When he had finally gotten to the hospital, he was just in time to see the doctors walking away and Carole with tears streaming down her face. She was still in her scrubs and had been the ER nurse on duty when Kurt had been brought in. He couldn't imagine what it was like to see her step son come through those doors. Then he had noticed Finn was looking extremely pale and breathing shallow. For one sick, split second he thought that Kurt had...that Kurt was no longer with them. He couldn't move on his own and relied on Wes and David to bring him into the room where Burt gruffly and with a voice on the verge of tears, told him that Kurt was in ICU and had to have surgery to stop internal bleeding and anything else they may find.

"How long has it been?" Blaine shifted in his chair, turning to David.

David startled for a minute, but regained himself quickly, "Almost eight hours."

"What's taking so long?" Finn sniffled, sitting up.

Carole combed her fingers through her son's hair, "These things take time. Kurt's in the best hands. Dr. Connor is the best here at Memorial."

"I…I got coffee, soda and some snacks," Wes choose that moment to return and set a few bags full of food and a cup tray full of coffee and soda on the table in the center of the room.

No one moved to take anything.

"Excuse me," Dr. Connor walked in the room looking exhausted, "Mr. Hummel, Carole," he greeted.

Blaine had never seen a man move so fast when Burt got out of the chair, "How's my son?"

"If you would like to step out in the hallway, I can –" Dr. Connor motioned.

Suddenly Blaine felt Burt's eyes on him for a second.

"It's alright," Burt shrugged, "Just tell us. This is his step-brother and that's his boyfriend."

"Okay," Dr. Connor cleared his throat, "We managed to repair the internal damage. His right kidney was punctured by a piece of metal and we managed to repair it. We also managed to stop the internal bleeding."

"When can we see him?" Burt was frantic to see his son, "When's he going to wake up?"

Dr. Connor took a deep breath, "Mr. Hummel, your son's injuries aren't just limited to that. Would you like to sit?"

"Just tell me what the heck is wrong with him!"

"Honey," Carole tried to soothe her husband.

"Mr. Hummel, your son's car was hit from the right side, causing his head to hit the window. We know that he has a concussion."

"But he's going to wake up, right?" Finn stood up, "My brothers going to wake up. They show people on TV all the time. I mean you just wake him up every hour or something, right?"

"I-I wish it was that simple," Dr. Connor paused, "We performed a CT scan before we took him into surgery and discovered a subarachnoid hemorrhage ."

Carole gasped.

Burt shook his head, "I don't know what that is!"

"It's basically bleeding in the brain," Dr. Connor tried to say it as delicately as possible. "Our head neurologist confirmed it and we believe we were able to relieve the pressure on his brain."

"I don't understand…I don't understand how this is happening," Burt whispered to Carole, "He's going to be fine?"

"We're going to monitor him very closely. He's our top priority in the ICU ward and will have a nurse with him at all times," Dr. Connor explained, "Right now, it looks like the surgery was successful. However, the next 24 hours are critical. We'll be able to tell more once we get through tonight."

Burt took a shaky breath, "Just let me see my son. I just want to see my son."

"Okay, but I'm sorry, the rest of you will have to wait here. Right now, Kurt can only have very immediate family," Dr. Connor apologized leading Burt out of the room.

"W-what does that mean?" Blaine whispered, feeling panic settle in. He needed to see his boyfriend. He needed to hold his hand and kiss him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

Carole cleared her throat and sat down next to Blaine as Wes quickly moved to allow her the seat. "It means that only Burt will be allowed to see him tonight," she gently patted his arm, "And they're only going to let him stay with Kurt for a few minutes."

Blaine nodded.

"Sweetie, why don't you go home and get some rest?"

Blaine shook his head, "I just…can't. Not yet."

"Okay," she sniffled, trying to be strong for everyone by holding back her own tears.

So, everyone sat still. Finn was softly crying from his spot. Not loud sobbing, but letting the tears flow will trying to remain in control of his breathing crying. _This could not be happening_.

At any moment, Blaine believed he was going to wake up with Kurt curled around him, and everything was going to be okay.

The waiting room saw a few other people come in and sit down as far from them as possible. Then Burt stepped into the room. His eyes were bright red and he was clutching a bag in his hand.

"Burt," Carole flew out of her seat and was at his side.

Burt shook his head, "He's…he's alive. He's…oh God Carole," he dropped the bag, wrapped his arms around his wife and sobbed.

It was unnerving for Blaine and from the expression on his face, Finn too. Burt was always a guy. Blaine had never seen him show any emotion except an occasional laugh or smirk. So to see this grown man break down and sob, gut-wrenching, hear-breaking sobs, was just too much.

"I-I need to go. I need to get out of here," Blaine whispered to David.

"Okay," David nodded, and he and Wes flocked Blaine on both sides as the teen stood up.

Carole tried to smile sympathetically at Blaine as he passed by. "Get some sleep," Her voice was low.

Blaine felt like he should say something, but the words wouldn't come. What could he say anyways?

* * *

><p>Thank you guys so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites. It means a lot. I love to hear what you think! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

When Blaine was a kid, he used to love night time. It had always represented calm and serenity. There was something about the blackness contrasting with the slivers of light shining through. Blaine would beg his parents to let him go lie on the back lawn and just look up at the sky and sometimes his mother would humor him.

It was when he was fifteen that night no longer meant peace. The Sadie's Hawkins dance had ruined that element forever. After those boys had attacked him and his date, they had left them lying in the parking lot staring up at the night. One of his eyes had been swollen shut and he felt blood oozing from somewhere on his face. It had terrified him.

The night now represented more than fear. It represented death. Kurt could…he couldn't even think of those two words in the same sentence. The doctor had said 24 hours. The first 24 hours were critical. The former Warbler had lain in bed, staring at his bedroom ceiling hoping that Kurt would still be there in the morning. Wes and David had sprawled out on the floor and Blaine had heard light snores coming from one of them.

He couldn't sleep. He wouldn't allow himself to sleep because every time he drifted, just for a second, he pictured Kurt. Kurt underneath him. Kurt surrounding him. Kurt's scent. It was all too much. So, he watched as shadows crept up the walls and cars passed by outside. His hand had clutched his cell phone tightly, in anticipation of a call that he hoped would never come.

Really, he didn't know how he survived until morning. He felt like he was stuck in some sort of weird dream that at any moment was going to end.

Wes and David had found him, curled up on his side gazing at the wall. They managed to get him up, showered and dressed. Blaine went along with their instructions as if he were in a catatonic episode.

"Here," Wes shoved a bagel in one hand and a coffee in the other, as he returned to the car from the Lima Bean.

"Not hungry," Blaine sighed from the backseat of David's car.

"Blaine Anderson, you have to eat. When Kurt wakes up, I don't want to hear it from him about how you didn't take care of yourself," David stated pulling out onto the road and towards the hospital, "So be a good little boy and eat."

Taking a bite of his bagel, Blaine nodded, "You guys are right. Kurt…Kurt's going to be fine."

"You're damn right, he's going to be fine," Wes agreed, "This is Kurt Hummel!"

Blaine laughed, trying to think positive, "He's probably awake already bitching about the hospital gown or the décor of the room."

"Sounds like him. I bet you he's already made that hospital gown into the newest fashion statement that even McQueen would be proud of," David laughed.

Already Blaine was feeling slightly better. As they parked in the hospital lot and walked the short distance from the entrance to the ICU, Blaine had convinced himself that Kurt was going to be awake and fine.

The ICU waiting room was accommodating a lot more people than it was the previous night. It took them a few minutes to spot Finn, Burt and Carole in the corner of the room, tucked next to a fish tank and a magazine caddy.

"Blaine," Finn stood up and engulfed the smaller boy in a bone crushing hug, "Thank you for coming."

"Any word?" Blaine pulled back.

Burt shook his head, "We're waiting for the doctor."

"Oh," Blaine sat across from the family in a vacant chair.

"I hope you got some sleep," Carole reached across the short divide and patted his knee.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "Don't worry about me."

"You're special to Kurt, that means I'm going to worry about you," She gave him a sad smile.

Wes slung an arm around Blaine's shoulders, "We got some food into him this morning and tonight, when Kurt wakes up I know we'll make him get some more rest."

"When he wakes up," Carole repeated, "Thank you."

The Asian boy nodded. There was no doubt in his mind that the doctor was going to come in there and tell him that Kurt was okay. This was the same boy who broke into Dalton and wormed his way into Blaine's heart.

So, they continued to sit. The clock ticking on. Families of patients filtered in and out of the room over the next hour, until Dr. Connor finally approached them.

"Doctor," Burt was out of his seat in a second, pulling his ever present ball cap off.

"Mr. Hummel, how are you this morning?" Dr. Connor tried to break the tension.

Burt shrugged, "Just tell me how my son is."

"Well," Dr. Connor took a breath, "The good news is he's improved from last night. The swelling in his brain has gone down significantly," he watched as the family let out a breath of relief and dreaded this part, "However, Kurt isn't responding to any of the tests we performed."

"What does that mean?" Finn asked in confusion, "You just said he's improving!"

Dr. Connor nodded, "He had improvement, but we fear that he has slipped into a coma sometime over night. This is something that can happen with a brain injury like Kurt's."

"But he's going to wake up, right?" David asked, squeezing Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm optimistic. Kurt is a healthy young man and his chances are good," Dr. Connor answered.

Carole cleared his throat, "What about permanent brain damage?"

"We won't know the extent, or if he is going to suffer a permanent brain injury until he wakes up," The doctor tried to give them a smile, "I've seen patients who are far worse than Kurt recover just fine. I'm sure you have too," He looked at Carole.

"Right," Carole didn't know where her inner strength was coming for, but she knew she had to be strong for all her boys that included her husband, Finn, and Blaine.

"I want to see my son," Burt's voice shook, "I need to see him."

Dr. Connor nodded, "Of course. You, your step-son and Carole can follow me."

"What about Blaine?" Finn stopped, looking confused.

"I'm sorry. Family only," Dr. Connor threw Blaine an apologetic look.

Burt shook his head, "Blaine's family. He's my son's boyfriend."

"I…" Blaine didn't know what to say. Every emotion he was feeling right then was heightened by Burt's statement and he had to fight himself to keep the tears at bay.

"Y-yeah. Okay," Dr. Connor was taken slightly aback, "You all can follow me."

####)####(####)####(####

Peaceful. That was Blaine's first thought. His boyfriend looked peaceful. He reached out a hand to touch the boys pale skin, but pulled it back before his fingertips grazed Kurt's arm. He could almost trick himself into believing that Kurt would wake up and flush crimson from all the fuss being made about him.

Blaine watched as Burt took a seat next to Kurt's bed, the older man immediately leaned over and kissed his son on the forehead before his hand replaced his lips and he tenderly stroked Kurt's hair back. Blaine had never seen Burt more vulnerable or gentle.

Machines were set about by the head of the bed. Each one had tubes and wires running in and out. Some disappeared under the blanket covering Kurt, some taped in various places on his arms and fingers. Each one proving that Kurt was still alive.

"It's alright," Carole gently pushed Blaine a little closer. He could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Dude," Finn sniffled, "Kurt!" The tall boy took a few steps closer to the bed. As quickly as his outburst had come, Finn shuffled backwards out of the room. They could hear quiet sobbing come from the hallway.

Blaine watched as Carole followed her son. There were hushed voices before she returned with a red-rim eyed Finn in tow.

"Kurt," Burt whispered, "Kurt, it's me, dad. You got to wake up now, son. Okay? I need my boy to tell me that I can't eat Slim Jims for breakfast and that burritos from the gas station are just pure liquid fat."

Blaine felt his heart breaking when Burt buried his head in the side of the bed next to Kurt's arm. The man was gently shaking.

"Kurt," Blaine tentatively reached out and let his fingers intertwine with Kurt's. "Kurt, it's Blaine. I love you. Please…just…please wake up."

Nothing happened. There was only silence and the machines whizzing and beeping.

"He'll be alright," Carole tried to soothe. She was a mom and felt it was her job to be strong when no one else could.

After that, no one spoke. As if speaking would hinder Kurt from waking up. So, they sat and waited. Blaine knew Kurt didn't believe in God, but sent a prayer up to the sky anyways. He needed to have faith in something bigger than himself. He needed to believe that people weren't just left on their own. He needed to believe that Kurt would find his way back to them.

"I'm sorry," A voice spoke from the doorway, "But visiting hours are over."

At first no one made a move. They had all grown complacent in the silence.

Burt finally lifted his head, "I love you, Kurt."

"I…I just…yeah," Finn rushed out of the room.

"We'll be back later, sweetheart," Carole kissed Kurt's cheek.

"You're my everything. You're everything," Blaine whispered, not bothering to care that Kurt's dad and step-mom were standing right there, "I love you so much."

"He knows," Carole helped him up and guided him back towards the lobby.

Once there, Burt pulled Blaine into a brief hug. It didn't last more than a second and Burt didn't say anything. The action took Blaine by surprise and he felt tears sting his eyes when he inhaled the older man's scent. He smelled like the Hudson-Hummel house and cheap coffee. It was comforting in a way, but it also hurt more than he had ever imagined a hug would.

"Come on, let's get you home," Wes patted Blaine on the back.

"He's…he's…and…" Blaine couldn't articulate. Everything just seemed so incomprehensible. They had sex the day before. He and Kurt had taken their relationship to another level. They were together and happy. How could this happen.

David nodded, "It's alright."

Blaine took a few deep breaths, trying to stop his thoughts from racing.

####)####(####)####(####

The house was quiet. The only sound was the door closing behind him and a car backing out of the driveway. Wes and David had offered to stay with him, but Blaine had told them no. He had wanted to be alone. So, after much arguing on Wes' part, the pair finally left Blaine at his house, making the teen promise to call them in the morning.

He slumped against the wooden front door, grateful that his parents were at work. Exhaling, he leaned his head back and pulled out his cell phone. He looked down and there in pixilated glory was a photo of him and Kurt. It had been taken at Kurt and Finn's graduation party the past summer. Somehow Carole and Burt had managed to convince the boys to have a joint party in the Hummel backyard. Kurt had surprisingly agreed, and they had served a mix of hotdogs, hamburgers, pâté and grilled bluefin tuna steaks. It had been the oddest combination of food Blaine had ever seen. He remembered he had tried to convince Kurt to eat a hotdog, even held it up to the other boys' lips with a pout. Tina had captured that moment on her phone and immediately texted the picture to Blaine, who had immediately put it as his background – much to Kurt's protests.

Blaine dropped his phone as if it had burned him. He felt sick and swallowed down the bile rising in his throat before moving into the house, not caring that his phone was still on the ground. He was intent on just getting away. Maybe if he walked far enough, everything would just stop.

That's when he spotted it. His father's liquor cabinet. He remembered how good it felt when he was at Rachel's train wreck party a few years prior. How he had gotten so drunk that everything was funny and nothing hurt. He wanted that feeling.

Throwing one last look at the door, he pulled out a bottle of the first thing his fingers came in contact with.

His father probably wouldn't even miss it and if he did, oh well. Blaine rationalized his actions as he unscrewed the cap and took a huge swig. The liquid burned his throat as it slid down into his stomach. He reveled in the feeling and continued to drink. After a while the alcohol stopped being bitter and burning, but began to taste like sweet nectar that he needed more and more of.

It didn't take long for the alcohol to start taking effect.

With clumsy hands, he shoved the bottle back into the cabinet where it dinged into another bottle. For some reason that was extremely funny and he wobbled into the living room, sitting down on the couch. He let the high of everything's fun and funny and nothing sucks wash over him. He was stuck in haze of bliss and didn't care.

Blaine had no recollection of how long he sat there, in the living room laughing at the photos and decorations strewn about the room. He made a mental note to tell his father that he smiled like a hyena on crack that was the love child of Burt and Ernie. And somewhere in the back of his mind that made perfect sense.

His mother came in, after he had figured out that Finn had to be some descendant of Chewbacca, because really, how else could a guy get that tall. And his hair was fluffy just like the Star Wars character. Which settled the fact that Star Wars was real.

"Blaine, David's mother called me earlier and wanted me to pass on her well wishes for your…Kurt," she started, sitting down primly across from her son, "Why would he need well wishes?"

Blaine swallowed down the laugh that was making its way through his chest on how his mother looked like she was sitting like something was stuck up her ass, "Kurt's in the hossital…hos-pit-al," he corrected himself.

"What happened?"

"A car hit 'im," Blaine tried to control his slurring.

"I'm sorry," she nodded, getting up and giving him a semi-hug.

Blaine patted his mother on the back, "I'ma…I'm gonna go…upstrairs…stairs."

"Okay," she straightened up, "I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"'m not hungry," Blaine stood up on woobly legs and left the room. He grabbed up his discarded cell on his way upstairs. It almost surprised him that his mother couldn't tell he was drunk, but then again he was a pretty good actor.

_I am AWESOME!_ He giggled to himself as he fell back on the bed, picking up a bowtie off his night table.

He should call Kurt. Kurt would appreciate this. Kurt would think it was sexy that he was wearing a bowtie. He chuckled, trying his hardest to tie the bowtie around his neck, but giving up and just knotting the material.

With fumbling hands, he connected his cell phone to Kurt's. It rang a few times before the voice mail answered. That's when everything came flooding back to Blaine like waves crashing against the beach. He tried to swallow around the lump in his throat, but it had taken up permanent residence there. Then the tears started and they wouldn't stop as he listened to Kurt's voice float over the ear piece.

Rolling over, he pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to control his breathing. This was a dream. This was a dream. Any moment he was going to wake up and Kurt was going to be tucked under his arm. They would kiss and make love and everything was going to be okay.

He reconnected the call to Kurt's phone and closed his eyes. Kurt's voicemail providing a gentle lull and soon he passed out after the seventeenth call to Kurt's phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews mean so much to me. :D**


End file.
